Pot
|other uses =Rock-It Launcher ammunition |quests =''Not Worth a Hill of Corn and Beans'' |weight =2 |value =0 |baseid = (world object) }} The pot is a miscellaneous item in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. It is an extremely rare metal cooking pot, even though it is entirely useless and can only be used as Rock-It Launcher ammunition, since it cannot even be sold. Characteristics One interesting property of this item is that it is one of the few things in the game that can be picked up that is also "hollow", e.g. soda bottles, ammunition, or anything else small enough to fit inside it can actually be physically placed inside it. Note that it does not actually have an inventory option, the items must be manually placed inside. This item is good for placing items inside by using the grab function in order to bring them to a safe and more hidden place to steal them. Pots also appear in Fallout: New Vegas but are not as rare as those in Fallout 3, they also range in height. The pot does have a minor role in crafting "cookery-to-metal," which calls for 1 metal cooking pan, 1 metal cooking pot, and 1 pot to convert to scrap metal. This must be crafted at a workbench, and the player must have a Repair skill of 25. Locations ''Fallout 3'' * One can be picked up is on a table next to an empty whiskey bottle in Georgetown, just after exiting the connection to Foggy Bottom station. * Another can be found in the Arlington Library next to the fallen Nuka-Cola machine on the bottom floor, just before you fight the first raiders. * One can be found north northeast of Herzog Mine, near the wall of Ark & Dove cathedral. Another can be found outside of Marguerite's shack next to her shack wall holding up some shot glasses. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * 9 in the Ultra-Luxe kitchen * 8 in Black Mountain's storage building * 7 on Bison Steve Hotel's first floor * 7 in the Camp McCarran terminal building Related quests * Not Worth a Hill of Corn and Beans - one pot, along with many other supplies, are needed to repair a food processor in Fallout: New Vegas. ** One can be found at the Hostetler home. ** Two pots can be found in the mess hall in Sloan. You have to steal them. ** You can get 5 pots for free in Miguel's Pawn Shop. ** Two can be found in the kitchen in the H&H Tools Factory. ** 5 pots can be found in Primm, in the room where the convict leader is. ** One pot can be found laying on the floor in Powder Ganger camp south. ** Two or three pots can be found in Camp McCarran in the mess hall, on some barrels. ** A pot can be found in marked men guard outpost, added by the Lonesome Road DLC. Category:Fallout 3 miscellaneous items Category:Fallout: New Vegas miscellaneous items Category:Fallout: New Vegas quest items ru:Кастрюля de:Topf